


Don't You Dare Forget the Sun

by F_A_E_R



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Vietnam War, Scout/Pauling Friendship, Sniper/Pauling Friendship, Teufort is in Vermont now, dad!spy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: "Aveva quarantatré anni, un lavoro avviato, una vita intera alle spalle. Lasciare Parigi per uno sputo di cittadina nel Vermont sarebbe stata una follia che avrebbe fatto rivoltare mamma e papà nella tomba.E quindi era partito."Teufort, Vermont, 1976Spy torna in città dopo diciassette anni per ereditare la libreria dello zio, ma la quiete che immaginava viene presto interrotta da un favore che è costretto a concedere.Scout l'ha combinata grossa e sua madre ha una trovata geniale per rimetterlo in riga: andrà a lavorare nella libreria dell'insopportabile amico d'infanzia della donna, e tanti saluti alle vacanze estive.Pauling le vacanze le ha scordate da un pezzo: fra mille lavoretti risparmia per il suo sogno irraggiungibile e, nel frattempo, tenta in tutti i modi di riportare il sorriso sul volto del suo migliore amico.Sniper è appena tornato dal Vietnam e, nonostante gli sforzi di Pauling, sorridere o uscire di casa sono le ultime cose che ha voglia di fare. Almeno finché, nel modo più impensabile, la libreria di città non inizia ad attrarlo oltre ogni previsione.Quattro vite si incontrano fra gli scaffali della Forteresse Aux Livres.Tutto a Teufort sta per cambiare.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Scout's Mother/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Homecomings

**Author's Note:**

> Avevamo voglia di sei cose: Spy come titolare di una libreria, un po' di sano angst fornito dalla Storia con la S maiuscola, un pasino rurale degli Stati Uniti, una bizzarra relazione padre/figlio e tanta sana amicizia che tutto sommato sa più che altro di found family. E la speeding bullet, ovviamente.  
> In questa storia ce le abbiamo messe tutte.  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

**_Homecomings_ **

_Teufort, Vermont, Febbraio 1976_

L’ultima volta che aveva visto Teufort era estate, come tutte le altre volte.

Le giornate erano lunghe e afose, le ombre nella calura del mezzogiorno come spilli e i ragazzini schiamazzavano correndo come matti lungo il sentiero che portava al lago. Anche a lui piaceva il lago, anche lui ci andava spesso. Era bello studiare al riparo delle fronde di un albero, con il tranquillo specchio d’acqua a riempire gli occhi e la risata bassa e serena di Rebecca dopo una sua battuta.

Di Teufort ricordava il verde dei prati, il giallo dei campi, la spensieratezza delle sere d’estate quando la Francia era distante un oceano e non doveva preoccuparsi di nulla se non di essere felice.

Erano passati tanti anni, e il ricordo di quei giorni spensierati aveva finito per scolorirsi come panni stesi troppo a lungo ad asciugare sotto il sole, fino al punto in cui non avrebbe saputo più dire cosa fosse accaduto davvero e quali vicende invece fossero frutto della sua immaginazione a posteriori.

La mano di Rebecca era davvero così morbida e piccola in confronto alla sua? I frullati in città sapevano davvero così tanto di frutta?

Soprattutto, quell’ultima notte, la Fiera di Fine Estate, le fiaccole e la banda che suonava nel gazebo… era successo davvero, o era tutto frutto di un sogno, un dormiveglia in cui i desideri si mescolano alla realtà fino a illuderci di aver vissuto una vita non nostra?

Non sapeva più dirlo, e il fatto che adesso, nel freddo polare della Teufort di Febbraio tutto fosse coperto dal bianco asettico della neve non era d’aiuto.

Erano passati diciassette anni dall’ultima volta, e tante cose erano cambiate. Il gazebo gli sembrava più piccolo di come lo ricordava, le vie del paese meno colorate. E Rebecca? Che ne era stato di Rebecca?

Grégoire sospirò, la mano gelata nonostante i guanti a stringere saldamente la maniglia della valigia.

Non aveva più senso pensare a Rebecca, non dopo tutti quegli anni, non dopo che le loro strade si erano ormai irrimediabilmente separate.  
  
Certo era bizzarro che dopo tutto quel tempo il destino lo avesse ricondotto proprio a Teufort, ma dopotutto non era mai stato il tipo di uomo da credere alle forze superiori ed era per questo che alla fine aveva scrollato le spalle e aveva inserito la chiave nella toppa, spingendo piano finché la porta della vecchia abitazione non si era aperta.

Per un singolo istante, nel varcare la soglia di quella casa che per così tanti anni della sua giovinezza era stata sinonimo di estati felici e di libertà, aveva provato una malinconia pungente. Era ancora tutto come lo ricordava: l’ingresso con il portaombrelli di ceramica, le mensole cariche di libri, il corridoio che portava alle stanze da letto…

Se nella valigia non avesse avuto una copia del testamento di Zio Rémy avrebbe potuto giurare che, voltato l’angolo, lo avrebbe trovato come al solito seduto al tavolo della cucina con la pipa fra i denti e il giornale aperto alla pagina della cronaca internazionale.

“Il mondo sta andando a rotoli, _mon fils_ , ed è tutta colpa nostra… Ce ne stiamo andando uno dopo l’altro e vi stiamo sbolognando tutte le nostre gatte da pelare. Ho pietà per la tua generazione, Grégoire.” gli diceva indicando con la testa i titoli dei giornali che riportavano le tensioni con la Russia.

Ma lo Zio Rémy non era un brontolone, e quando Grégoire, allora poco più che adolescente, lo guardava spaesato, lo zio piegava il giornale e gli rivolgeva un ghigno divertito, infilava la Guerra Fredda nel cassetto della credenza assieme alle altre notizie e si dedicava al suo nipote preferito, gli chiedeva come fosse andata la giornata, a che punto fosse con i suoi studi e se si divertisse davvero a trascorrere le estati in quel buco di Teufort.

Grégoire non aveva mai bisogno di mentire, con Zio Rémy. Non era come la mamma, ossessionata dal procurargli un matrimonio vantaggioso con una qualche figlia di parlamentare, né come papà, che già lo vedeva a dirigere l’azienda di famiglia. Zio Rémy era più come la nonna, testardo, originale, a modo suo rivoluzionario, e per questo gli era sempre piaciuto.

Era capitato in Vermont ancora prima della Grande Guerra per cercare fortuna, era finito a Teufort e si era sposato una ragazza del posto, Zia Lisette, che era mezza francese e quindi tutto sommato era stata vista di buon grado dalla famiglia a casa. Avevano aperto insieme la libreria, e quando Zia Lisette era morta subito dopo la Guerra, Zio Rémy aveva dedicato la sua anima al negozio.

Grégoire, che all’epoca aveva appena quindici anni, era stato spedito a Teufort per imparare l’Inglese, che a scuola era, secondo il modesto parere di papà, insegnato da un incompetente, e il vecchio prozio lo aveva accolto come un raggio di sole nell’improvviso e disturbante silenzio in cui la morte di Lisette lo aveva piombato.

Grégoire aveva iniziato a vivere in funzione di quei tre mesi estivi passati in America, lontano da casa, lontano dalle aspettative che i suoi genitori avevano per lui, lontano dai noiosi calcoli del fatturato dell’azienda di papà e finalmente vicino ai libri, alla Letteratura, alle sterminate foreste del Vermont che lo avevano accolto come un figlio, proprio come aveva fatto Zio Rémy.

Eppure, per quanto amasse il Vermont, per quanto i mesi trascorsi con Zio Rémy, con Rebecca e gli altri amici fossero i più belli dell’anno, Grégoire aveva sempre saputo che il suo futuro non sarebbe stato a Teufort e non vi aveva mai nemmeno sperato. Prima o poi, lo sapeva benissimo, le estati di vacanza sarebbero finite e lui se ne sarebbe tornato a Parigi una volta per tutte, avrebbe lavorato nell’azienda di papà e avrebbe detto addio ai libri, agli scaffali stracolmi, alle facce curiose dei clienti e ai bicchieri segreti di Cognac sorseggiati con Zio Rémy mentre discutevano delle faccende del mondo.

Era andata esattamente così, Teufort era rimasta chiusa a doppia mandata nella sua giovinezza e Zio Rémy era diventato solamente una grafia sottile ed elegante nelle lettere che riceveva due o tre volte all’anno dall’America. Almeno fino a Dicembre.

Lo aveva chiamato il notaio, era così che era venuto a sapere della morte dell’uomo. Una telefonata intercontinentale addebitata al ricevente, un “è il parente più prossimo del defunto” che gli aveva immediatamente fatto capire la natura della conversazione e la sorpresa di avere il suo nome citato nel testamento, accanto alla voce della casa e della libreria.

“E’ richiesta espressa del defunto che sia lei ad ereditare la proprietà e la gestione dell’esercizio commerciale.”

Grégoire era rimasto nel più totale silenzio per una manciata di secondi, poi aveva concluso la telefonata con un “vi farò sapere.”

Aveva quarantatré anni, un lavoro avviato, una vita intera alle spalle. Lasciare Parigi per uno sputo di cittadina nel Vermont sarebbe stata una follia che avrebbe fatto rivoltare mamma e papà nella tomba.

E quindi era partito.

Mosse qualche passo silenzioso all’interno della casa, guardandosi attorno per passare in rassegna gli oggetti, i mobili e i quadri. Sembrava che non fosse trascorso un giorno da quando era partito definitivamente per la Francia.

Appoggiò la valigia accanto al muro ed entrò in cucina rispettosamente, come se avesse profanato un luogo sacro, raggiunse la vecchia stufa e la mise in funzione, dando in pasto al fuoco un paio di pesanti ciocchi di legno accatastati al solito posto.

Al piano di sotto le vetrine della _Forteresse Aux Livres_ , o _Book Fortress_ , come la chiamavano gli abitanti di Teufort, erano coperte di giornali e impedivano ai passanti di indovinare il cambiamento che la piccola libreria di paese si apprestava ad affrontare.

Grégoire si scaldò le mani davanti alla stufa, senza ancora azzardarsi a sfilarsi i guanti, e un sorriso spontaneo finalmente occupò le sue labbra sottili.

\- _Bien_ \- sussurrò fra sé e sé.

\- Sono tornato a casa. -

*

La jeep scassata dell’Esercito lo aveva lasciato alle porte del paese, lo aveva chiesto lui. Non gli andava che la gente di Teufort lo sentisse arrivare, non gli andava che lo ricevessero con tutta la fanfara che spettava ai soldati. Aveva solo voglia di andare a casa, di percorrere il lungo viale sterrato in mezzo ai recinti, di lasciare il borsone sulla panca nel portico e ritirarsi al piano di sopra, nella sua camera, con il suo letto e le sue cose.

Sapeva benissimo che se lo avessero visto arrivare lo avrebbero fermato, gli avrebbero fatto un sacco di domande e non lo avrebbero più lasciato in pace.

“Allora, buon vecchio Mundy, che racconti dal fronte?”, “Gliel’hai fatta vedere, eh, a quei bastardi Viet Cong?” o ancora “Raccontaci, quante teste hai fatto saltare con il tuo bel fucile americano?”

No, decisamente non aveva voglia di dover rispondere a quelle domande, e per questo motivo si era caricato il borsone sulle spalle e si era incamminato a piedi lungo la strada coperta di neve.

Faceva freddo, eppure non provava alcun fastidio. Anzi, era grato alla nevicata che rendeva difficile, dall’interno delle case, distinguere le figure in strada.

Come sempre, la prima cosa che aveva visto arrivando era stata l’insegna di legno. “ _Welcome to Mundy Ranch_ ”, citava la scritta in parte coperta dalla neve. Poi era stato il turno degli steccati, dei tronchi spogli degli alberi e infine aveva visto la luce calda di casa. Sapeva che lo avrebbero aspettato dentro.

\- E’ arrivato! E’ lui, è lui per forza! Svelti, corri! Aspetta! - sentì gridare dopo che ebbe bussato alla porta.

Udì prima un rumore di passi, poi qualcosa di pesante cadere per terra e un’altra voce esclamare qualcosa di incomprensibile, poi finalmente l’uscio si aprì e l’uomo si ritrovò costretto a lasciar cadere il borsone per prendere al volo la ragazza che si era fiondata fra le sue braccia.

\- Sniper! - fu l’urlo con cui lo accolse, l’unico rumore che era pronto ad accogliere senza fastidio. Dio, se gli era mancata quella voce.

\- Snipes sei tornato, sei tornato davvero! -

\- Ciao, Pauling! - la salutò a sua volta, stringendola a sé e sentendo il calore del suo corpo entrargli fin nelle ossa.

Tre anni, erano passati tre anni dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva abbracciata, e ricordava benissimo gli occhi della giovane arrossati dallo sforzo di non piangere. Aveva sedici anni, all’epoca, ed era davvero poco più che una bambina.

\- Fatti vedere… - sussurrò piano, portando le mani sulle sue spalle esili e allontanandola da sé quel tanto che bastava per guardarla in faccia.

La Pauling che si trovava di fronte era la Pauling di sempre, eppure vi era qualcosa di completamente nuovo in lei, una maturità che non aveva mai avuto l’onore di scorgere. La ragazzina che lo aveva salutato dritta e fiera come un cipresso quando era partito per la guerra era adesso una donna, nonostante gli occhiali storti e le guance rigate di lacrime.

\- Oh scusa, avevo promesso che non avrei pianto e invece guarda qua che macello! Ah, Snipes, mi sei mancato tanto! Sei mancato a tutti! - continuava a ripetere senza quasi prendere il respiro, le braccia ancora allacciate attorno alla sua vita.

Solo a quel punto si accorse che dietro di lei, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, Dell Conagher stava sghignazzando, il braccio attorno alle spalle del giovane Pyro.

\- Siete… siete venuti tutti. - osservò, stupito dalla sua stessa constatazione.

\- Cosa pensavi, ragazzo, che ti lasciassimo tornare dalla guerra come una recluta qualsiasi? Venite dentro, voi due, che potete continuare ad abbracciarvi anche di fronte al camino. - rise l’uomo, facendo un cenno della testa verso l’interno della casa.

Pauling sciolse l’abbraccio e raccolse il borsone prima che potesse fermarla, e gli scappò da ridere a vedere la sua espressione concentrata nello sforzo di camuffare la fatica.

Appena ebbe varcato la soglia, tuttavia, fu il turno di Pyro di stritolarlo, come sempre eccessivo nel dosaggio della sua forza.

\- Piano, figliolo, o lo spezzi ancora prima che possa essersi seduto! - lo riprese Dell, con il risultato di farlo immediatamente indietreggiare.

Pyro, con un enorme sorriso, zufolò qualcosa che interpretarono come uno “ _scusa_ ” e tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

\- Sei diventato più alto! - constatò Sniper con un sorriso affettuoso, uno di quelli che dedicava solo a coloro che si meritavano l’appellativo di famiglia.

Il ragazzo, che proprio come Pauling aveva lasciato ancora acerbo nel suo corpo di adolescente, drizzò la schiena e gonfiò il petto, annuendo tutto orgoglioso.

\- Sì, ormai è più alto di me, lo sgorbietto… - commentò Dell, beccandosi un’occhiata divertita dagli altri.

\- Beh, non che ci volesse molto! - replicò Sniper con un ghigno obliquo, facendoli di nuovo scoppiare a ridere tutti.

\- Vacci piano, Sniper, non me le merito queste fucilate a bruciapelo dopo che ti ho tenuto in piedi il ranch per tre anni! - e senza il minimo rancore, con un sorriso caldo e amichevole, gli fece strada attraverso il suo stesso salotto fino al caminetto acceso e scoppiettante.

Assaporò ancora una volta quel soprannome, che indossava ormai da almeno vent’anni come una seconda pelle. Non aveva il sapore aspro dei comandi del Sergente, né l’aspetto consumato dei richiami dei commilitoni. No, il suo soprannome, in bocca ai suoi amici, tornava ad avere il profumo di casa, il colore delle fiere di paese in cui buttava giù tutti i barattoli di latta con una sola cartuccia. Sapeva di risate, non di guerra, ed era bello potersene riappropriare.

Pauling, asciugatasi sgraziatamente la faccia con una manica del maglione, lo spedì a farsi una doccia calda, e quando fu tornato in salotto la vecchia tavola era imbandita a festa, con pasticci farciti e torte fumanti.

\- Quante ore avete speso per preparare tutta questa roba? -

Pauling lo prese per mano e gli fece un occhiolino.

\- Le ore necessarie. - replicò, con quella lievissima vena saccente che gliel’aveva fatta stare simpatica fin dal primo giorno.

Risero molto, parlando dei vecchi tempi, degli anni trascorsi, delle faccende del ranch e delle novità di Teufort. Il fuoco scoppiettante nel caminetto li teneva al caldo e quando finalmente si salutarono gli sembrava passato il tempo di un sorriso da quando era entrato in casa.

Dell gli batté una pacca sulla spalla e coprì la testa calva con un berretto di lana, mentre Pyro accanto a lui si intabarrava nel cappotto e Pauling lo aiutava a riparare il viso con una spessa sciarpa colorata.

\- Domani pomeriggio passo a darti una mano con la stalla, coì ti riprendi le tue bestie. Te le ho tenute da conto mentre non c’eri. - fu il congedo di Dell e Sniper si ritrovò a pensare che non avrebbe potuto desiderare vicino di casa migliore: generoso, onesto e soprattutto discreto.

\- Grazie, ti devo un favore. Buonanotte, ragazzi! -

L’uomo e il ragazzo si allontanarono lungo il sentiero, la torcia che fendeva ostinata il buio della notte, mentre lui e Pauling li guardavano sparire oltre la curva fino al confine delle due proprietà.

Quando l’ultimo bagliore fu inghiottito dal buio, finalmente, la ragazza si voltò a guardarlo in viso.

Sniper non se ne accorse subito, rimase ancora qualche istante a fissare il buio a labbra serrate, e fu solo quando sentì la mano delicata di Pauling posarsi sul suo braccio che le parole lasciarono le sue labbra senza che potesse censurarle.

\- Ti fermeresti qui, stanotte? Ci penso io ad avvisare i tuoi genitori, gli dico che fa freddo e ti riaccompagno a casa domani. -

Pauling finalmente riuscì ad incontrare i suoi occhi, e Sniper vide nel suo sguardo la stessa consapevolezza che vi aveva sempre scorto, perché Pauling era un’attenta osservatrice, perché Pauling capiva, sapeva.

Gli sorrise dolcemente, più come avrebbe fatto una madre che una sorella, e prendendolo per mano lo ricondusse all’interno.

\- Snipes, lo sai, con me non hai bisogno di chiedere. - esordì, chiudendo la porta e sbarrando fuori il freddo dell’inverno, della guerra e di quei tre anni trascorsi lontani e soli e spaventati.

\- Sei a casa, Snipes. Sei tornato a casa. - ripeté accarezzandogli delicatamente una guancia ruvida di barba, perché voleva che si imprimesse nella coscienza quella realtà.

Sniper sorrise, un sorriso molto più debole di quelli che si era imposto di esibire a cena con i ragazzi.

\- Dio, grazie. - sussurrò.

Non riuscì ad aggiungere altro, quando scoppiò a piangere Pauling lo stava già abbracciando.

*

Jeremy chiuse la porta con un tonfo sordo, mentre un refolo di vento riusciva a intrufolarsi all’interno e a depositare un mucchietto di neve sul pavimento.

\- Ma’, sono a casa! - urlò, togliendosi guanti e cappello e lanciandoli sulla cassapanca nell’ingresso.

Dalla cucina la radio accesa cantava allegra una canzone uscita da poco e sua madre fischiettava il motivetto azzardando qua e là qualche parola che stava imparando a mano a mano che il ritornello si ripeteva.

\- Buongiorno tesoro! Andata bene oggi la scuola? - chiese la donna, il grembiule bianco legato stretto attorno ai fianchi e il cucchiaio di legno saldamente impugnato nella mano destra.

A chiunque sarebbe sembrata una domanda innocente, ma Jeremy sapeva riconoscere le velate minacce nella sua postura, e si ritrovò a rispondere con un sorriso tirato.

\- Abbastanza bene, non… - ma la donna lo bloccò.

\- Com’è andata l’interrogazione di Matematica? -

Jeremy arrossì violentemente, consapevole di essere stato messo con le spalle al muro.

\- Dai, Ma’, l’ho fatto per sopravvivenza! Lo sai che il prof mi odia, ho studiato, te lo giuro, però… -

\- Jeremy Doyle, non è così che ti ho educato! Ho incontrato il professor Williams, cosa avrei dovuto dirgli quando mi ha raccontato che hai di nuovo marinato la sua ora? - lo rimproverò, le mani sui fianchi morbidi e le sopracciglia scure aggrottate in un cipiglio severo.

\- Tanto anche se vado a scuola non cambia niente, te l’ho detto, ce l’ha con me… - borbottò il ragazzo mettendo su un piccolo broncio e ficcando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Becky Doyle sospirò e si passò una mano sugli occhi in un gesto stanco.

\- Jeremy, io non so più come dirtelo, sei troppo grande ormai per buttare via la tua vita in questo modo. Capisco che la scuola non sia il posto più divertente del mondo… - e qui il figlio esibì una smorfia schifata che la donna finse di ignorare.

\- Però devi capire che è importante per te prendere il diploma. Non voglio che tu rimanga confinato a Teufort senza prospettive, e stai pur certo che se non ti metti d’impegno adesso non avrai molte alternative quando sarà l’ora di cercarti un lavoro. -

Jeremy sbuffò e si sedette a tavola, incrociando le braccia con fare contrariato.

\- Beh, con gli altri sette figli ti è andata alla grande, quindi potresti anche accontentarti per una volta. -

Si accorse subito di aver detto qualcosa di inopportuno, e l’espressione severa e ferita sul volto di sua madre lo fece arrossire di nuovo.

\- Scusa Ma’, non dicevo sul serio… -

Becky tacque qualche istante, poi si avvicinò al tavolo e prese il mento del figlio fra indice e pollice.

\- E questo cos’è? - inquisì ancora, facendogli voltare appena il capo ed esaminando lo zigomo destro, sul quale svettava un segno rossastro che presto si sarebbe mutato in un livido.

Jeremy chinò il capo e non disse nulla, del resto sua madre conosceva benissimo la risposta.

Una rissa, l’ennesima, quelle da cui proprio non riusciva a tenersi alla larga. Ma doveva rimanere al passo con gli altri, doveva far vedere ai ragazzi che non era uno smidollato, un buono a nulla. Se si fosse tirato indietro davanti a una scazzottata chi avrebbe voluto più essere suo amico? Sarebbe diventato immediatamente uno sfigato, e questo proprio non poteva permetterlo.

\- Jeremy… -

Scosse la testa rassegnata, ma aveva già finito di essere arrabbiata, per qualche motivo con il suo figlio più piccolo non riusciva mai a essere rigida troppo a lungo. Gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, e finalmente vide le spalle del ragazzo distendersi.

\- Stai facendo una torta? - chiese Jeremy per cambiare argomento.

Becky sorrise e annuì, tornando a dedicarsi all’impasto che aveva abbandonato nella ciotola accanto ai fornelli.

\- Non è per te. L’altro giorno è tornato il figlio dei Mundy dalla guerra, è una specie di regalo di bentornato. -

Jeremy si alzò in piedi e aprì il frigo in cerca di qualcosa da sgranocchiare, ma non trovando nulla tornò a sedersi a tavola, tamburellando le dita sul piano di legno.

\- I Mundy? - domandò, confuso.

\- Sì, forse non te li ricordi, sono mancati qualche anno fa e il figlio è partito subito dopo per il Vietnam. Hanno il ranch vicino a Dell Conagher. - spiegò.

Jeremy alzò le sopracciglia e si strinse nelle spalle.

\- Nah, mai sentiti, non me li ricordo. E quindi sto tizio è tornato dalla guerra? Figo! Spero sia più in bolla del vecchio Soldato! -

Becky si lasciò sfuggire una risata e prese a mescolare l’impasto, i folti capelli scuri tenuti lontani dal viso da un cerchietto azzurro.

\- Decisamente, ed è anche molto più giovane. Povero caro, deve essere dura per lui… - osservò fra sé e sé, ma il figlio non la stava già più ascoltando.

\- Uh, Ma’, a proposito di morti! - esclamò.

Becky si voltò di nuovo, un sopracciglio arcuato di fronte a quella frase bizzarra.

Jeremy rise e prese a dondolarsi sulla sedia, bilanciando il peso sulle gambe posteriori.

\- Lo sai che riaprono la _Book Fortress_? E’ arrivato qualcuno a rimpiazzare il vecchio Rémy! - fece.

Sua madre arrestò di colpo il rimestare e poggiò la ciotola sul ripiano della cucina, voltandosi di scatto.

\- Cos’hai detto?! -

Jeremy fece spallucce e quasi si ribaltò sulla sedia, recuperando il baricentro all’ultimo secondo.

\- Non lo so, è arrivato uno nuovo. Non l’ho ancora visto, ma Tavish ha detto che non è di qui. -

Becky non disse niente, lo sguardo stupito tutto concentrato sulle parole del figlio.

\- E non sai chi è questo straniero? -

\- Boh, Ma’, no, non è che ho chiesto altro… - si giustificò Jeremy, alzandosi in piedi e ficcando un dito nell’impasto per assaggiarlo. Rimase sorpreso quando sua madre non lo rimproverò, ma non questionò oltre e approfittò della distrazione per prendere un secondo assaggio.

Per un momento ebbe la sensazione che sua madre volesse chiedergli qualcos’altro e gli sembrò che ci fosse una patina di malinconica speranza sui suoi occhi sempre allegri, ma durò solamente un istante.

\- Non importa, lo scopriremo quando sarà il momento. - concluse finalmente la donna.

Jeremy annuì, lo sguardo ora posato fuori dalla finestra, dove la nevicata di poco prima si era trasformata in una vera e propria tormenta.

Per fortuna era già tornato a casa.


	2. Hands Tied

**_Hands Tied  
_ **

_Teufort, Vermont, Giugno 1976_   
  


\- Porco cazzo. -

La porta della cella si aprì di scatto con un rumore stridente e molesto che fece rizzare a Jeremy i peli sulla nuca, ma era ben altro a preoccuparlo.

\- Sì, Jeremy, proprio _porco cazzo_. - in piedi accanto all’agente, la borsetta stretta contro un fianco e gli occhi che lampeggiavano di rabbia appena trattenuta, sua madre sembrava sul punto di mettergli le mani addosso.

Senza nemmeno accorgersene, Jeremy si appiattì contro la parete della cella, mentre l’agente, con in mano il pesante mazzo di chiavi, sghignazzava ilare.

\- Preferisci restare con noi? - gli domandò senza premurarsi di celare il divertimento.

Il ragazzo spostò appena lo sguardo su sua madre, ma fu lei a rispondere.

\- Se gli è rimasto un briciolo di intelligenza in quella testa vuota direi proprio di sì. -

Non resse lo sguardo della donna, la paura era troppa in quel momento, e la vergogna ancora di più.

\- Sembra che questa volta siano i guai ad aver trovato te, Scout! - rise ancora il poliziotto, mentre il ragazzo usciva a capo chino dalla cella e andava titubante a sistemarsi accanto a sua madre.

In quel momento, il soprannome che gli avevano affibbiato da bambino gli stava più stretto che mai. “Ancora a caccia di guai, piccolo esploratore?” _fanculo i guai_ , avrebbe risposto, _stavolta è direttamente una tragedia_.

Rebecca scambiò ancora due parole di circostanza con le guardie al banco dell’accettazione, per lo più incoraggiamenti per non uscire pazza con un figlio del genere, poi finalmente se ne andarono.

\- Mi dispiace. - mormorò Jeremy non appena furono usciti dal campo visivo delle finestre della centrale di polizia.

Rebecca non rispose, lo sguardo piantato di fronte a sé e le labbra serrate. Continuò a camminare senza rallentare, e il figlio si ritrovò a dover allungare il passo per non restare indietro.

\- Mamma, davvero, mi dispiace, lo so, ho fatto un casino, non avrei dovuto, non… -

Rebecca si fermò in modo talmente repentino che Jeremy andò a sbattere contro la sua schiena e fece un balzo indietro.

\- Non voglio sentire più una singola parola di scuse uscire dalla tua bocca. -

Se gli era rimasto un po’ di colore in viso, svanì completamente, risucchiato in fondo ai piedi insieme al sangue.

\- Ma’… - balbettò, ma non sapeva cosa dire.

\- Sono stufa, Jeremy. Sono stufa di doverti venire a pescare in centrale dopo l’ennesima cazzata. Sono stufa di dover pagare cauzioni per le stronzate che combini. Hai diciassette anni, Jeremy. Sei grande per giocare ancora a dimostrare chi ce l’ha più lungo con quei cretini dei tuoi amici. -

Jeremy avvampò e chiuse la bocca. Sua madre non si arrabbiava mai. Tutti in paese adoravano Rebecca perché era una donna buona, una donna paziente. Nessuno l’aveva mai vista furiosa ed era un bene, perché con il disgusto negli occhi e la delusione nella voce faceva davvero paura.

\- Cosa c’era in palio stavolta? Che grande premio avresti ottenuto? Cosa cazzo hai da dimostrare, Jeremy? -

Il rossore sparì di nuovo dal suo volto quando si accorse che la voce di sua madre stava tremando. Stavolta l’aveva fatta grossa.

\- Ma’, io… io credevo… cioè, non pensavo… -

\- Che ti avrebbero beccato? Fammi il piacere, se almeno fossi furbo capirei, ma l’unico imbecille che si fa sempre fregare sei tu! Ci fosse stata una singola volta in cui non finivi nei guai! -

Jeremy si morse un labbro, l’orgoglio ferito. L’impulso gli avrebbe fatto replicare a tono, gli avrebbe fatto dire che non era vero che non era furbo, che erano tantissime le volte in cui i suoi colpi erano andati a buon fine, ma il buonsenso gli impose di tacere e soffocare almeno per un momento quel guizzo di vanità.

\- Ma’, hai ragione, però… -

Si accorse subito che non era stata una mossa intelligente, e indietreggiò istintivamente quando sua madre mosse un passo verso di lui, portando di colpo l’avambraccio davanti al volto.

Rebecca non disse nulla di quello che aveva intenzione di dire, quella reazione la lasciò spiazzata.

\- Jeremy, ti rendi conto di che cosa stai facendo? Vedi quale è la tua risposta? Non sono io il tuo nemico. - disse semplicemente.

Jeremy ringraziò che fossero già usciti dal paese e che il sentiero che conduceva a casa loro non fosse trafficato, perché se qualcuno li avesse visti sarebbe morto dalla vergogna.

\- Lo so… - disse semplicemente, questa volta privo di ogni desiderio di difendersi.

Rebecca sospirò, i suoi quarantacinque anni improvvisamente tutti a pesarle sulle spalle. Era bella, bellissima, anche così, anche con quella tristezza profonda negli occhi, eppure Jeremy provava una repulsione profonda per quell’espressione sconfitta sul suo volto, provava una repulsione profonda per la consapevolezza di esserne la causa.

\- Lo so che vuoi dimostrare di farcela, ma così non dimostri niente a nessuno. Quella gente con cui vai in giro… Jeremy, sono dei disgraziati, a loro non frega niente di te. Sei un ragazzo buono, intelligente, tu hai un futuro! Ti prego, ti prego non buttarlo via solo perché Teufort ti sta stretta. Non buttarlo via perché io non… -

Ma quello era troppo, accettare che sua madre si attribuisse la colpa di avere un figlio così era inaccettabile. Jeremy mosse un passo in avanti e portò una mano sulla spalla di sua madre, la gola stretta in un nodo fastidioso.

\- Ma’, non è colpa tua. Lo sai che non è colpa tua. Sono un coglione, Ma’, ho fatto un vero casino stavolta. Tutte le volte. Sempre. Ti prometto che non lo farò più, davvero Ma’, te lo giuro. - e questa volta Rebecca vide la sincerità nei suoi occhi, sentì la promessa nella stretta lieve attorno alla spalla.

Sospirò e portò una mano piccola e delicata su quella del figlio.

\- Non serve a niente promettere se poi non ti impegni sul serio. Vuoi essere un uomo? Devi comportarti come tale, assumerti le responsabilità delle tue azioni. Quando vedrò che riuscirai a mettere in pratica queste parole ti crederò. -

Jeremy rimase con la bocca socchiusa, incapace di replicare. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire di fronte a quella dichiarazione? Come al solito, sua madre era stata capace di metterlo con le spalle al muro.

Abbassò lo sguardo e si rabbuiò. Non avrebbe certo potuto dire ai ragazzi che non avrebbe più partecipato ai colpi _perché glielo chiedeva la mamma_ … insomma, che figura ci avrebbe fatto? Eppure sapeva anche lui che non poteva più continuare così. Avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa, rimanere un po’ più ai margini, volare basso finché in centrale non si fossero dimenticati di lui e la mamma non si fosse calmata. Avrebbe potuto farcela, sì, era un gioco da ragazzi!

\- Quindi dalla settimana prossima andrai a lavorare in libreria. -

Fu solo a quel punto che si accorse che Rebecca stava ancora parlando. Drizzò la testa di scatto con un sonoro _crick_ , la bocca spalancata tanto quanto gli occhi.

\- Stai scherzando?! - sbottò.

\- Sono serissima. - replicò la donna, faticando a trattenere un sorrisetto di fronte all’aria spiazzata del figlio. Senza scomporsi, salì i tre gradini del portico e cercò le chiavi di casa nella borsa.

\- No, aspetta, Ma’! La libreria… intendi la _Book Fortress_? Ma… ma lavorare nel senso di… di _lavorare_?! -

A quel punto Jeremy comprese che sua madre non era più arrabbiata, o per lo meno infuriata, perché scoppiò a ridere talmente di gusto che quasi venne da ridere anche a lui.

\- Sì, lavorare nel senso di lavorare. Aiuterai il titolare a gestire il negozio. - spiegò, entrando finalmente in casa con il figlio alle calcagna.

Jeremy aggrottò le sopracciglia, mille proteste ad affollarsi nella sua mente, quindi ne scelse una a caso.

\- Ma Mamma, ma sono appena iniziate le vacanze! Cioè Ma’, dai, sono libero da letteralmente due giorni! - protestò, togliendosi le scarpe e calciandole sotto la cassapanca.

Rebecca vi appoggiò la borsa e rivolse al ragazzo un sorriso sghembo.

\- Tecnicamente sei libero da dieci minuti, se consideriamo che hai passato la notte in cella e non a casa di Rick come avevi detto. -

\- Avrei _dovuto_ passare la notte da Rick. La cella è stata solo un trascurabile disguido. - mugugnò lui, togliendosi il cappellino da baseball e grattandosi distrattamente i capelli chiari.

\- E poi scusa, ma perché proprio la libreria? Ci sono tanti altri posti dove potrei andare… perché non da Tavish? Mandami da Tavish, Ma’, ti prometto che lavoro! - continuò, unendo le mani in segno di preghiera.

Rebecca aprì il frigo e ne fece emergere una bottiglia di latte, che versò in parte in una tazza, poi aprì uno sportello della credenza e piazzò sul tavolo una scatola nuova di cereali.

\- Fai colazione, Dio solo sa se ieri sera hai mangiato un pasto decente. - ordinò, mentre lei recuperava una mela dal canestro della frutta e incominciava a sbocconcellarla.

Jeremy versò i cereali nella tazza e recuperò un cucchiaio dal cassetto. La sera prima per mettere a segno quel maledetto colpo aveva saltato la cena e adesso era famelico.

Guardò sua madre sedersi accanto a lui, osservare la mela con attenzione e poi darle un morso soddisfatto.

\- Se ti mandassi a lavorare da Tavish finirei per dover pagare la cauzione a tutti e due. - decretò.

\- Guarda che gli dico che lo hai detto, eh. - scherzò Jeremy con la bocca piena di cereali.

Rebecca ridacchiò ancora.

\- Diglielo pure! L’ho visto correre in mutande e col moccio al naso nei prati accanto al lago quando era un poppante, non ha voce in capitolo contro di me! -

Jeremy fece una smorfia a quell’immagine mentale, ma sua madre riportò l’attenzione su di sé.

\- Grégoire è un mio vecchio amico ed è una persona seria e affidabile. Lavorare per lui ti aiuterà a imparare un mestiere e a tenerti fuori dai guai, mio piccolo Scout. - lo prese affettuosamente in giro dandogli un buffetto sul naso all’insù.

Il ragazzo mise un piccolo broncio, ma se era sua madre a chiamarlo in quel modo non gli dava davvero così tanto fastidio. E poi aveva ben altro di cui preoccuparsi.

\- So tenermi fuori dai guai da solo, non c’è bisogno di Grégoire o come diamine si chiama. - sbuffò sottovoce, incassando subito la scettica alzata di sopracciglia di sua madre.

\- Questo lo vedremo. Dopotutto sta a te dimostrarlo. - concluse la donna.

Jeremy gonfiò le guance e si ficcò in bocca un’altra cucchiaiata di latte e cereali: aveva capito l’antifona, ormai era fregato.

La mattina trascorse tranquilla, fra panni da stendere, stanze da riassettare e pranzi da preparare. Un tempo, quando gli altri sette fratelli vivevano con loro, era molto più semplice gestire le faccende di casa: le dividevano equamente e Jeremy, che era il più piccolo, aveva sempre meno carico degli altri. Adesso che erano rimasti solo lui e la mamma, però, i compiti gravavano solamente sulle loro spalle e il ragazzo aveva dovuto abituarsi in fretta a dare davvero una mano in casa.

Quindi, dopo aver spazzato in cucina e aver aiutato a stendere anche l’ultima cesta di bucato, Jeremy aveva finalmente ottenuto il permesso di tornare in paese per fare qualche commissione che la donna aveva rimandato al pomeriggio.

\- E quindi adesso sei ai lavori forzati? Bello schifo! -

Certo, le commissioni potevano attendere il tempo di un frullato al bar di Tavish.

Jeremy fece un gesto vago con la mano e bevve un altro sorso rumoroso dalla cannuccia.

\- Vero?! Sono in vacanza da due giorni ed è già finita la pacchia! ‘Sto 1976 è veramente un anno di merda. - si lamentò.

Tavish ghignò leggermente, poi si appoggiò al bancone coi gomiti.

\- Eh, Scout, mi sa che questa volta ti è andata proprio male… - fece, palesemente divertito dalla situazione.

Il suo unico occhio scandagliò il locale per controllare che la clientela non avesse bisogno di assistenza, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla figura di Jeremy, che stava facendo saltellare la gamba in modo nervoso.

\- Non ha nemmeno voluto che venissi a lavorare con te, ha detto che saremmo finiti in galera tutti e due a metterci in combutta. -

L’uomo scoppiò a ridere di gusto, una risata profonda e sguaiata che fece aggrottare le sopracciglia di Jeremy.

\- Hey, ridi delle mie disgrazie, Ciclope? -

Tavish rise ancora, i denti scoperti come una mezzaluna bianca nella pelle scura.

\- Tua mamma ha ragione! E onestamente non ho alcuna intenzione di mettermi contro di lei, ragazzino. Quella donna mi ha visto correre in mutande e col moccio al naso nei prati accanto al lago quando ero un poppante, non ho voce in capitolo contro le sue decisioni! -

Jeremy sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, lasciando ricadere la cannuccia nel bicchiere.

\- Credevo scherzasse. - commentò schifato.

\- Cosa? - domandò Tavish, salutando con un cenno del capo un nuovo avventore e indicandogli un tavolo libero.

Scout scosse la testa e si strinse nelle spalle, non era necessario che Tavish sapesse.

\- Piuttosto, dimmi una cosa. Com’è ‘sto tizio dei libri? - chiese invece, curioso di raggranellare qualche informazione sul nemico.

Il proprietario del locale tacque un secondo, indice e medio a giocherellare con l’elastico della benda che gli copriva l’occhio mancante.

Il suo sguardo si spostò oltre le spalle di Jeremy, al di là della vetrina fino all’altro lato della strada, dove la _Forteresse Aux Livres_ sembrava quasi osservarli.

\- Grégoire è un vecchio amico, un tipo in gamba. Vedrai che ti troverai bene. - lo tranquillizzò.

Durò una manciata di secondi, poi scoppiò a ridere più forte di prima.

\- Ah, povero Scout, sei proprio nella merda! - e continuò a sghignazzare, le lacrime agli occhi e la destra sbattuta ripetutamente sul tavolo.

\- Grazie Tav, davvero incoraggiante. - replicò il ragazzo, scuro in volto.

Preoccupato, Jeremy si voltò a sbirciare la vetrina della libreria, al di là della quale il titolare se ne stava in piedi dietro la cassa con uno sguardo serio e quasi spaventoso.

\- Sembra veramente un vecchio rompipalle. Sono proprio nella merda. - concluse.

*

Grégoire non guardava mai davvero oltre la vetrina del bar di Tavish. Il suo sguardo si soffermava sempre a mezz’aria, rapito da qualche pensiero o congettura e spesso la sua giovane commessa gli aveva rimproverato questo atteggiamento.

“Guarda che così spaventi la clientela” scherzava, l’aria un po’ saccente ma terribilmente competente. L’aveva assunta qualche mese prima, per farsi dare una mano in cassa quando lui doveva gestire le altre faccende del negozio, e nonostante per Pauling fosse la prima volta si era dimostrata subito un’aspirante libraia incredibilmente talentuosa.

Gli piaceva, quella ragazzina. A prima vista poteva sembrare una fanciulla anonima, i capelli sempre raccolti nella sua crocchia severa e le iridi chiare nascoste dalla spessa montatura, eppure la sua lingua era tagliente e la sua intelligenza acuta. Gli ricordava se stesso da ragazzo, in un certo senso, e per questo tollerava di buon grado la sua presenza in negozio.

Era stato Tavish a presentargliela, a metà Marzo. Pauling lavorava con lui due mattine alla settimana come cameriera e quando chiacchierando con il titolare Grégoire aveva nominato la necessità di un aiuto in negozio, la ragazza aveva drizzato le orecchie come un animale a caccia.

Certo, Pauling non era stato l’unico incontro degno di nota che avesse avuto al bar di Tavish, ed era proprio per questo che adesso fissava la vetrina con aria pensosa.

Tutto risaliva all’incirca a quella stessa settimana di Marzo, quando finalmente le giornate si erano fatte più lunghe. Aveva aperto la libreria da poco e aveva preso l’abitudine, più per pigrizia che per altro, di andare a mangiare in pausa pranzo nel locale esattamente dall’altro lato della strada.

Ritrovarsi dietro il bancone la smorfia soddisfatta di Tavish era stata una sorpresa, e i due avevano chiacchierato a lungo sugli anni trascorsi lontani. Dopotutto, l’ultima volta che si erano visti, Tavish DeGroot era un bimbo che si divertiva a far esplodere petardi nelle lattine vuote dei fagioli, e adesso era un uomo con una sua attività più che avviata.

Quel giorno, un martedì, Grégoire era seduto a quello che ormai era diventato il suo tavolo di fiducia, quando la porta del locale si era aperta con il solito allegro scampanellio.

Come ogni volta aveva alzato lo sguardo, distratto dal suono leggero, ma a differenza di tutte le altre volte non era stato capace di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo french toast.

\- Tav, ti prego, ho bisogno di un milkshake con tre quintali di zucchero, stamattina è stata un incubo. - la voce squillante nonostante l’evidente stanchezza apparteneva ad una donna minuta dalle curve morbide e dagli occhi che ridevano.

Non portava il suo caratteristico cerchietto fra i capelli, ma Grégoire l’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque. Cieco, l’avrebbe distinta dal suono della sua voce, sordo, l’avrebbe individuata dalle vibrazioni dei suoi passi. In mezzo a un mare di individui avrebbe saputo distinguerla dal suo profumo, da come gli angoli della bocca si curvavano all’insù, da come appoggiava il peso sulla gamba destra, accentuando ancor di più la sua vita sottile. Erano passati diciassette anni, eppure Grégoire era ancora un ragazzo al cospetto di quella donna.

\- Rebecca? -

Quando si era voltata verso di lui, il suo sorriso era momentaneamente caduto, sostituito da una sorpresa genuina e sincera che nello spazio di un secondo era tornata a farle brillare lo sguardo.

\- Grégoire! -

Quando era arrivato a Teufort, in mezzo al freddo e alla neve, aveva giurato a se stesso di non andarla a cercare. Rebecca apparteneva al passato, era un ricordo felice di giorni che non avrebbe più avuto indietro. Erano cresciuti, l’adolescenza era finita ed entrambi avevano vissuto le loro vite nel modo che avevano ritenuto il migliore. Che senso avrebbe avuto tornare ad aprire vecchie ferite? Che senso avrebbe avuto, dopo diciassette anni, guardarsi nuovamente in faccia?

Non l’aveva cercata, e lei non aveva cercato lui. Non gli aveva suonato alla porta di casa con delle scuse o delle spiegazioni, non si era presentata in libreria per chiedere riscontro di quegli anni divisi da un oceano. Non ne aveva saputo niente e aveva smesso di pensarle. Ci aveva provato, almeno.

Adesso, il suo nome su quelle labbra uscite da un sogno aveva il sapore della prima boccata d’ossigeno dopo l’apnea.

Adesso, il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce perduta riaccendeva in lui un qualcosa che non era mai morto.

\- Tavish, gentilmente, metti il milkshake sul mio conto. E anche qualcosa di decente da mangiare. Permettimi di offrirti il pranzo, Rebecca. Cosa gradisci? - e il vecchio Grégoire, quello gradevole, quello gentile, quello che sapeva farsi apprezzare dal suo prossimo era tornato allo scoperto senza che potesse impedirlo.

Rebecca aveva schiuso la bocca in una piccola “ _o_ ” di lieve spaesamento, si era voltata verso Tavish e poi, stracarica di borse della spesa, era tornata a considerare l’offerta di Grégoire.

\- Merci, allora. - aveva risposto con il suo terribile accento prendendo posto di fronte a lui.

Il loro sguardo si era incontrato nuovamente, mentre Tavish portava il menù alla donna e Grégoire sorrideva incapace di presentare qualunque altra espressione.

_Merde_ , aveva pensato fra sé e sé, consapevole e ubriaco di stupida improvvisa e irrazionale felicità.

La amava ancora come il primo giorno.

Non ricordava più cosa avesse scelto Rebecca per pranzo, non vi aveva prestato attenzione. Per tutta la durata del pasto la concentrazione di Grégoire era andata a quelle iridi color del cielo, alla curva morbida delle sue labbra, ai movimenti costanti delle sue mani mentre parlava -Becky aveva sempre gesticolato-.

Avevano saltato direttamente i convenevoli, e nonostante una timidezza che nessuno dei due ricordava, si erano aggiornati subito sugli anni trascorsi.

\- Ho sempre lavorato in azienda. Niente di entusiasmante, davvero. Non… non era la vita per me. Non credo lo sia mai stata. - le aveva raccontato, la mano imbarazzata ad affondare nei ricci striati di grigio.

Rebecca aveva sorriso e piccolissime rughe agli angoli degli occhi avevano reso la sua espressione ancora più vera.

\- Beh, non mi sorprende. Non sei mai stato tipo da calcoli e strategie di mercato. Ti vedo molto meglio alla _Book Fortress_. -

Aveva preso un sorso del suo milkshake e aveva sospirato, un sospiro leggero che sapeva di affetto più che di preoccupazione.

\- Nemmeno io ho fatto niente di particolarmente emozionante in questi anni. Non che crescere otto figli tutta da sola sia stata una passeggiata, chiaro, ma alla fine sono sempre rimasta a Teufort. -

Grégoire aveva spalancato gli occhi di scatto, i conti non tornavano.

\- Otto? Ne hai… ne hai avuto un altro? -

Per un singolo istante le mani di Rebecca si erano fermate.

\- Sì, uno solo. -

\- Tuo marito non ti ha aiutato coi ragazzi? Insomma, otto figli… non deve essere stata una passeggiata… - le aveva chiesto, più premuroso di quanto non volesse sembrare. Era una linea sottile quella su cui stava camminando, e non voleva sembrare invadente. Non ora, non più.

Rebecca era scoppiata a ridere, ma questa volta la sua risata era stata fredda e priva di gioia.

\- Ah, sì, grande aiuto! Jeremy aveva tre anni quando mio marito se n’è andato. Quel povero bambino si è pisciato a letto fino alla prima elementare perché credeva che fosse colpa sua se abbiamo divorziato, credeva che quel bastardo lo odiasse. Dio, se ho fatto un errore nella mia vita è stato sposare Brett. -

Grégoire non aveva saputo cosa rispondere. Una parte di sé aveva sempre sperato che le cose fra Brett e Becky non andassero bene eppure, adesso che la donna lo aveva messo a parte di come davvero fosse finita la loro storia, non ne traeva alcuna gioia. Era solo dispiacere per Rebecca a fargli stringere i pugni.

\- Mi dispiace. Nessun bambino merita di crescere senza un padre. - era riuscito a dire, spiazzato come sempre dalla forza e dal coraggio di Becky nonostante l’evidente amarezza. Concentrato com’era nel non sembrare troppo impietosito, non si era reso conto della reazione della donna, non aveva notato le sue dita che per un momento si erano strette attorno al bicchiere.

Avevano finito per cambiare argomento, chiacchierando di estati ormai sepolte nel passato e ricordando i pomeriggi al lago con la vecchia compagnia.

Non si erano dati appuntamento per rivedersi, ma nelle settimane successive Rebecca era passata un paio di volte in libreria a portargli un caffè dal bar di Tavish -non tollerava l’idea di avere debiti, nemmeno se il debito era frutto di un’offerta genuina- ed era capitato che, dopo la chiusura, si incontrassero a fare la spesa. Dopotutto Teufort era un paese piccolo, era semplice incrociarsi anche per caso.

Avevano pranzato insieme solo un’altra volta dopo quel primo giorno, ed era stata poco meno di una settimana prima.

Becky si era presentata al bar con aria veramente stravolta e Grégoire non aveva esitato ad invitarla a sedersi con lui.

\- Hai una faccia tremenda. Cosa è successo? - le aveva chiesto con la confidenza che avevano sempre avuto.

Rebecca aveva poggiato la fronte sul tavolo, le braccia stese in avanti a fingersi morta.

\- Io mio figlio lo ammazzo. - aveva biascicato contro il legno.

Grégoire aveva alzato un sopracciglio.

\- Quale dei tanti? -

\- Quella testa di cazzo di Jeremy. -

Da dietro al bancone Tavish aveva smesso di pulire il bicchiere che aveva in mano.

\- Il piccolo Scout si è cercato un altro guaio? - aveva chiesto con affetto.

Rebecca aveva scosso la testa, esasperata.

\- Questa volta abbiamo un occhio nero, un labbro spaccato e quella che ha tutta l’aria di essere una bottigliata in un braccio. Io non so più cosa fare, continua a ficcarsi nei casini, continua a uscire con questi ragazzi più grandi che… Io lo so che vuole dimostrare di essere uno in gamba, ma… - per un momento la sua scorza di donna inarrestabile si era incrinata, proprio come la sua voce.

\- Queste frequentazioni lo fanno tornare a casa conciato in queste maniere?! - era intervenuto Grégoire.

Becky gli aveva già parlato di Scout, come tutti lo chiamavano in città. Era il figlio più piccolo, quello che lui non aveva mai conosciuto. E onestamente non sapeva se davvero voleva conoscerlo. Le premesse non sembravano delle migliori, e sapere che faceva penare così tanto sua madre non faceva che fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Rebecca si era ripresa dal suo momento di sconforto e aveva accettato con un cenno del capo il caffè lungo che Tavish le aveva posato davanti.

\- Sì, è in questo gruppo di compagni di scuola più grandi, dei mezzi teppisti in realtà. Scout è un ragazzo in gamba, di buon cuore. Quella non è gente per lui. - aveva spiegato Tavish, approfittando dell’assenza di clientela per sedersi con loro.

\- Ho provato a spiegarglielo in mille modi, ma continua a non darmi retta. Non so più come fare, davvero. La scuola è quasi finita ed è un disastro. Sarebbe così intelligente, ma salta le lezioni, risponde male agli insegnanti… Non so davvero come fare con lui. - aveva ammesso la donna, portando una mano alla fronte e scuotendo il capo un’altra volta.

Grégoire era rimasto in silenzio per una manciata di secondi mentre Tavish, che sembrava conoscere bene il ragazzo, cercava di consolare Rebecca con parole comprensive e un paio di pacche sulle spalle.

\- Credo che al ragazzo manchi la prospettiva. -

Tavish e Rebecca si erano voltati di scatto verso di lui, spiazzati da quell’esternazione.

\- Come? - aveva chiesto lei, perplessa.

\- E’ il più piccolo, giusto? Tu sei l’unica autorità a cui abbia mai dovuto realmente sottostare e parliamoci chiaro, sei sua madre, è fisiologico che a un certo punto i figli non ascoltino i genitori. Il ragazzo ha bisogno di un qualcosa che lo tenga impegnato, che lo allontani da quei teppisti e che lo costringa alla disciplina. - aveva spiegato.

Tavish aveva annuito, e nel suo mezzo sorriso Grégoire aveva scorto l’espressione di qualcuno che era cresciuto con quella stessa medicina.

\- Ha ragione. Scout ha bisogno di sgobbare. Un lavoretto alla sua età non può che fargli bene, e poi se si stanca non ha più energie per andare a cercarsi i guai. -

Rebecca era rimasta in silenzio, aveva valutato le parole degli amici con cura e concentrazione.

Aveva guardato Tavish, scrutandone i lineamenti con attenzione, poi i suoi occhi azzurri si erano spostati su Grégoire.

\- Lo faresti? - aveva chiesto, quasi implorato.

Grégoire si era sentito gelare il sangue nelle vene.

\- Farei cosa? -

\- Spy, l’hai detto, ha bisogno di disciplina. E tu sei la persona più disciplinata che conosca. E hai una libreria e stai pur certo che quei coglioni degli amici di Jeremy in libreria non ci vengono nemmeno se li pagano. Saresti perfetto. -

Di tutte le cose che Rebecca aveva detto, quella che gli era saltata maggiormente alla coscienza era stata il soprannome.

Erano diciassette anni che nessuno lo chiamava più così.

Spy, l’osservatore silenzioso giunto dalla Francia. Era stato Dell a chiamarlo così la prima volta, quando avevano quindici anni. A Becky il soprannome era piaciuto, e avevano iniziato a usarlo sempre. Dopotutto a Teufort non eri nessuno se non avevi un soprannome.

Sentirlo nuovamente dopo tutto quel tempo era stato stranissimo e per un momento aveva ovattato tutte le altre parole.

\- Becky, ho già una dipendente e non credo che… -

\- Grégoire, ti prego. -

Rebecca, realmente disperata, aveva portato le mani piccole e morbide su quelle dell’uomo e quel gesto gli aveva mandato in fiamme la pelle, come se si fosse trattato di un contatto proibito, di un qualcosa di sacrilego.

\- D’accordo. - le aveva concesso prima di potersene davvero rendere conto.

_Putain_ , se era stato debole.

E quindi il fantomatico Scout, il famoso Jeremy, ottavo della nidiata di Rebecca Doyle, avrebbe incominciato a lavorare alla _Book Fortress_ a partire da lunedì.

Grégoire, ancora immobile in piedi davanti alla cassa, si riscosse scuotendo il capo e lisciandosi il gilet, più una sorta di tic che una reale necessità.

Si era di nuovo imbambolato a guardare il vuoto al di là della vetrina, in direzione del bar di Tavish, e pregò che nessun potenziale cliente fosse passato in quei momenti di personale riflessione.

Proprio allora, dal fondo della strada fece la sua comparsa Pauling, l’abito viola dal colletto sempre perfettamente stirato e gli occhiali un poco storti sul naso. Accanto a lei, a darle braccetto, c’era il solito uomo che già l’aveva accompagnata altre volte. Di lui sapeva poco, se non che era tornato da poco dal Vietnam e che non era un tipo particolarmente socievole.

Osservò la ragazza parlare concitatamente, lo sguardo accigliato e i muscoli irrigiditi. L’uomo le disse qualcosa di breve, le mise una mano su una spalla e strinse appena, e tanto bastò affinché Pauling si calmasse. Per un momento rimase in silenzio, poi annuì e trasse un profondo respiro. Lo salutò con un cenno della mano e gli diede le spalle, salendo di corsa i gradini di fronte al negozio.

\- Buongiorno Capo! Com’è andata la mattina? - esordì, l’aria cupa di poco prima spazzata via da un sorriso talmente radioso che Grégoire pensò di essersi immaginato tutto.

Le sorrise di rimando, un’espressione tranquilla e rilassata. Era facile sentirsi così, con Pauling attorno.

\- Noiosa, per lo più. Pochi clienti oggi. - spiegò.

La ragazza gli dedicò un ghigno sghembo e incominciò ad ispezionare gli scaffali come aveva preso l’abitudine di fare ogni giorno, controllando che tutti i libri fossero a posto.

\- Questo perché fissi la strada con quella faccia cattiva. Prendi Tavish, ad esempio! La gente va da lui perché il suo buonumore invoglia a fermarsi! - scherzò con una confidenza audace che si era presa da sola dopo i primi giorni passati a rompere il ghiaccio.

Il Grégoire di Parigi forse non gliel’avrebbe permesso, ma Teufort non era la Francia.

\- Signorina, ti ho assunta per insegnarti un mestiere, non perché lo insegni tu a me! - la rimproverò senza reale intenzione. Pauling arrossì appena, ma sapeva che scherzava.

Ancora ridacchiando a quella reazione un poco infantile, Grégoire si voltò di nuovo verso la vetrina e rimase sorpreso nel trovarvi l’uomo misterioso ancora davanti.

Stava osservando Pauling con aria attenta, sembrava quasi la stesse squadrando, e quando si accorse di essere stato colto in flagrante sussultò appena, senza tuttavia cedere terreno.

Silenzioso, le labbra sottili tese in una linea retta, incrociò lo sguardo del libraio e gli fece un cenno di saluto con il capo, prontamente ricambiato.

Pauling non si accorse di nulla, e tutta presa dallo spolverare la sezione della narrativa contemporanea non vide il suo amico andare via.

\- Ah, Pauling, ho una comunicazione da farti. - la chiamò Grégoire quando fu certo che l’uomo fosse sparito dietro l’angolo della strada.

\- Dimmi, Capo! -

Grégoire aggirò il banco e si sedette su una poltroncina imbottita che era appartenuta addirittura a Zia Lisette e che ora arredava la libreria.

\- Da lunedì avremo un nuovo apprendista, vi alternerete nell’orario, ma di tanto in tanto credo dovrete fare qualche pomeriggio di compresenza. - spiegò.

Il sorriso di Pauling svanì come se le avessero tirato in faccia una secchiata d’acqua gelata.

\- Ah. - disse semplicemente.

Grégoire prese a picchiettare nervosamente il bracciolo della poltrona con le dita, tamburellando senza un vero ritmo.

\- Tranquilla Pauling, non ti sto rimpiazzando. Dovrebbe essere solo un lavoratore stagionale. _Spero_ sia solo stagionale. - aggiunse.

\- Scusa, in che senso speri? - fece Pauling, pentendosi immediatamente di un approccio così diretto.

L’uomo non fece nemmeno caso a quell’atteggiamento forse un po’ troppo confidenziale, aveva ben altri pensieri per la testa.

\- Il fatto è che… insomma, è un favore che faccio a un’amica. Si tratta solo del periodo estivo, finché suo figlio non ricomincerà la scuola. Il ragazzo ha bisogno di un impiego e… - blaterò, ad ogni parola il pentimento per aver accettato quell’assurda proposta si faceva sempre più concreto.

Era la prima volta che formulava quella novità ad alta voce e dirlo a qualcuno la faceva sembrare la più grande cazzata a cui avesse mai deciso di sottostare.

Pauling tirò quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un sospiro di sollievo e sistemò una ciocca scura dietro l’orecchio.

\- Ma è di Teufort? - chiese, ancora spaesata dalla notizia.

Grégoire annuì, concentrato in un paio di rapidi calcoli.

\- Dovreste avere all’incirca la stessa età, anno più anno meno… Fa ancora il Liceo, si chiama Jeremy Doyle. - ma non fece in tempo a concludere la frase, la voce di Pauling, piatta e senz’anima, coprì la sua.

\- Scout. - disse solo.

Grégoire annuì e tornò a guardarla in volto, ma quando incontrò i suoi occhi terrificati si sentì sbiancare a sua volta.

\- C’è… c’è qualcosa che non va? - domandò, intuendo che in qualche modo i due già dovevano conoscersi.

Pauling trattenne un risolino isterico.

\- Scout. - disse di nuovo.

\- A lavorare. Qui. Con noi. Scout. - ripeté, ma il suono meccanico della sua voce non gli piacque per nulla.

\- Pauling? - chiese ancora.

Qualunque cosa la ragazza avrebbe detto da quel momento in avanti poco importava, Grégoire aveva già capito perfettamente: Pauling conosceva il figlio di Becky e dalla sua reazione poteva dedurre una cosa sola.

Accettare quella proposta era stata veramente una pessima idea.

Il problema era che ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro.


End file.
